


my little lolita

by BalcalvaBlurryFace



Category: joshler - Fandom
Genre: Another Short Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalcalvaBlurryFace/pseuds/BalcalvaBlurryFace
Summary: tyler is a little nymphette and josh is absolutely smitten for him
Relationships: josh/tyler - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	my little lolita

_the purple fairy lights left a pale glow on his cheeks_ Tyler woke up with a start to his day actually feeling refreshed and not dead tired he looks over his shoulder to see his best friend in the whole wide world josh snuggled up to his back he lays his head back down and scoots closer to his friend sighing josh wakes up his croaky morning voice making tyler lose a few more bits of humanity at a time "hey lo" tyler smiles at the nickname feeling his little heart pitter patter in his chest "hey j" josh wrapping his strong arms over tyler making a soft groaning noise he kisses tyler's cheek and noses at his neck faint traces of vanilla perfume wafting around "gotta go to school baby" tyler gives a puppy dog eyed pout and whines josh knowing the better "that won't work this time lo" tyler pushes against his friend and sits up stretching oh so gently and looking up at his fairy light the room dark being cast in a ultra violet glow the mushrooms in a bucket in the corner glowing ever so lightly "j...the mushrooms are glowin!" josh lift his head in the direction of the plants "i see love get up now" tyler rolls his eyes and steps out of the bed soft lace shorts falling around his legs as he steps out of them josh's shirt like a dress on him he goes to his dresser and grabs a pair of silk pink shorts a soft hoodie some black knee socks and his black high top vans sliding his black knee socks over his legs he slides his shoes on and grabs his bag checking to see if he has his choir lyrics "baby it's almost 8:00" "i know j" josh smiles and gives a low chuckle "you look darlin baby" tyler stares at josh and cracks a smirk "dude that was so gay" josh snorts "i am gay!" tyler lets out a wheeze "gay for me?" josh nods from bed "always" tyler comes back to josh's side of the bed and kisses the back of his red haired neck and inhales his sandal wood after shave "j i don't wanna go today" josh looks back at him and smiles endearingly "you have a concert tonight and you need to study them lyrics baby" tyler sighs and nods sadly "what if i mess up j?" josh turns over and grabs tyler's delicate hands "you won't because you are the greatest singer out there and i couldn't tell you other wise if i tried" tyler smiles as tears fill his eyes "i love you j" josh sits up and gently pecks the side of tyler's mouth "baby it's 8:00 go to school love" tyler nods and grabs his pastel duffel bag and heads out of the room he grabs the house key off the dresser above josh and heads out of the house closing and locking the door behind himself 


End file.
